Feels Like You and Me
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: When Spencer finds out about Toby's involvement with the A-Team, her world is shattered. With some good friends, can they find their way back to one another? ***This is just my take on the aftermath of tonight's episode (Misery Loves Company), but no matter what happens, the path for this story is already set***


**A/N: This was a tumblr request from withagirllikethat. She requested either Sparia or Spoby, and I like them both WAYYYYYYY too much to choose, so I'm going to do a one-shot with both of them. It will all make sense in the end. Don't worry. So, I know that at this time, we don't know how Spoby will play out after tonight, but this is just one way my mind thinks it can go. It's kind of the aftermath of when Spencer finds out; and it takes place a couple of weeks after, and it's just Spencer and Aria hanging out at first..Hope you all enjoy, and make sure to let me know what you think! No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Oh yeah, I own nada! Xoxo**

_Alone in this house again tonight_  
_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_  
_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_  
_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_  
_I'll never get over you walkin' away (Tonight I Wanna Cry - Keith Urban)_  
**  
**Feels Like You And Me- Chapter One: I Wanna Cry****

It was two weeks after Spencer walked into her kitchen and found Toby standing at the counter. Two weeks since her world shattered and she found out that the person she loved, who she thought loved her just as much, was part of the group of people making her life a living hell. When she tried to confront him about it, he just walked out the door, not trying to explain anything to her.

The crazy thing is that Spencer could almost understand why he did it. She could understand the fact that he wanted to get revenge on people who had taken part in making his life a living hell. She could understand why he didn't ever tell her. Really, how would you bring that up in conversation? 'Love you too, oh by the way, I'm A,' wouldn't really work. What she couldn't understand and what Toby needed to explain to her was why he lied to her. Why he kept up with the deceit of being in a relationship with her. Was it all to get closer to her and the girls; so there was someone working with Mona who the girls would trust with anything?

Spencer shook her head to dispel that thought. If she went there, then she had to go to scarier places. Like the train on Halloween. Had it been Toby that attacked her? Was it Toby that tried to kill Aria? Did Toby kill Garrett and then plant that body bag in the drinks?

She was going there, again. That place in her head that made her question everything that had happened between her and Toby, and she hated it. She hated the fact that all her memories of him were now tainted with something so awful like that.

Alone in the house tonight, Spencer walked over to her parents wine chiller and pulled out a bottle of Sutter Home White Zinfandel and two glasses. Aria was coming over tonight to keep her from going insane. They were going to watch crappy horror movies, drink wine and eat their weight in pizza. Spencer had to smile when she thought of how amazing all of her friends had been through this. They had all supported her and made sure that she wasn't alone, ever. In a way, she felt like she was being babysat, but she was never more thankful to have such overprotective friends. Hanna and Caleb had let her join them on their date night two days after the incident as it had been dubbed, Emily had taken a night off from the swim team to help Spencer purge her room of anything to do with Toby, and even Paige had surprisingly been there for her. As Spencer put the first pizza in the oven, she was thinking of a way to say a big "Thank You!" to both Aria and Ezra. They had given up their Saturday and Sunday morning for Spencer, and Ezra had cancelled his reservations that he had made for him and Aria tonight so that Spencer wouldn't be left alone in her house.

********************** ********************

One crappy horror movie, one large pizza and two bottles of White Zin later, Aria finally got Spencer to laugh a little, "Okay, I don't get horror movies. Why do they go in the dark room by themselves? Do they just want to die?"

Spencer shook her head, "Well, yeah, they're not virgins. Only virgins survive horror movies," she paused for a moment before turning to Aria and got a very serious look on her face, "Damn, we're screwed."

Aria just shrugged and got up from the couch, walking over to the oven and putting the next pizza in the oven, "I'd rather die being thoroughly screwed though."

Spencer cracked a smile and laughed at her friend, "You're my hero Aria. Speaking being thoroughly screwed, has Ezra ever found his nuts?"

"Why yes, he has in fact. So there," Aria said, turning around and sticking her tongue out at Spencer childishly. "Want another bottle?"

"No," Spencer shook her head, "Well, not of the wine. There should be some Tequila in there. Wanna make margaritas for us?"

Aria nodded and dug out the Tequila, lime, blender, salt and margarita mix and started making a very strong batch of margaritas for them.

******************************* **********************

"Where'd you learn...make marga...marga...ritas anyways?" Spencer asked, slurring after two large glasses of the drink.

"My baby squirrel," Aria giggled, "He told me that the least he could teach me was how to make a proper beverage."

Hearing Aria talk about Ezra sobered Spencer up instantly, "Hey Aria, why are you with me tonight instead of with Ezra? I know you two had dinner plans and I feel bad. I stole you from him over the weekend, and I stole you tonight-"

"We're Team Sparia, remember?" Aria asked, cutting Spencer off, "And besides, Ezra is helping me with something. He actually offered us his apartment for the night."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I've told him how upset you are, and you're important to me so by association you're important to him. Plus he feels like he owes you for warning him about Jason," Aria answered rolling her eyes as she mentioned Jason.

Spencer smiled a little bit, "He really is a great guy Aria. I'm happy for you."

After a few minutes of silence and eating their next pizza, Aria smiled really big at Spencer, "We should really be called Team Spezria because right now baby squirrel is actually doing something to help you."

"What is he doing? Aria, what did you tell him to do?" Spencer looked at Aria with fear and trepidation in her eyes.

Aria sighed to herself, shaking her head. She knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth after drinking Tequila, "Ummm...he's just...ummm...getting...ummm...pizza and...beer?" Aria stammered out unconvincingly.

"Bull, Aria. What is he really doing?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Looking away from Spencer, Aria dropped her head and mumbled under her breath, "He went to find Toby," looking up at Spencer quickly to gauge her reaction Aria continued when she saw the questioning look in Spencer's eyes, "Ezra really thinks of all of you girls as family. When I told him about Toby and what happened, he was angry that someone could have hurt you so badly. Ezra is going to find Toby to find out what the hell is wrong with him, and why he just ran out on you without explaining anything."

Spencer scoffed and crossed her arms, "It wouldn't matter anyways. Nothing Toby could say would make me change my mind. I'm not even mad about him working with Mona and helping to destroy our lives. I'm too hurt by the fact that he lied and just left without saying a word. He really hurt me Aria. I would like nothing more than to yell at him, tell him I hate him and then slam the door in his face.

"But at the same time, I want to tell him I understand and that we can work it out somehow. I can see why he did it Aria. I can understand what was going through his head. We helped Ali make his life a living hell. Wouldn't you want to get vengeance against someone if they got you thrown in jail, and then made you the laughing stock of the entire school? I can see where he's coming from. I can see why he would pick the easy way out instead of being the bigger person and just ignore all of us," Spencer finished, ignoring the tears rolling down her cheeks until Aria handed her a tissue.

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I had no idea that you were having such a hard time with all of this. Why didn't you tell one of us before?" Aria questioned, rubbing Spencer's back.

"Because all of you have already helped me so much. I was so stupid to believe that he could change, that he was good. You guys shouldn't have to put your lives on hold for me." Spencer sobbed, her vision blurring with the strength of her tears.

*************** ************************************

After Spencer had cried her eyes out and fallen asleep on the couch, Aria turned off the TV and started cleaning up the living room so the house would look presentable when Spencer's parents arrived back home. Aria was so wrapped up in washing the dishes that when her phone rang, she actually jumped before going to check who was calling her at two in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Sorry to be calling so late. How is she?"

Aria smiled as she heard her boyfriends voice on the other end, "She's not great Ezra. We had a heart to heart and she ended up crying herself to sleep. Please tell me you found him? I really need to kick his ass."

"I found him babe. And you won't have to kick his ass, I've already done that for you." Ezra chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"So, what was the point of the phone call?"

"Well," Ezra began sighing heavily, "After I finally found Toby and yelled at him, roughed him up a little bit, he realized what an ass he was to Spencer-"

"Gee, ya think," Aria scoffed, cutting Ezra off.

Ezra laughed at his girlfriends tenacity, "Anyways, the reason for the call is that, well, I kind of might be outside Spencer's house, and I kind of might have an ass with me."

"Kind of have an ass, or you do have an ass?" Aria asked, practically vibrating with anger.

"I do have an ass with me. Look, Aria, he really is sorry. I think both of you need to hear what he has to say. It would be good for both of you to hear what he has to say."

"Fine, the back door is unlocked. I'm sure Toby knows his way in." Aria said, hanging up the phone. She quickly took a deep breath and gently shook Spencer's shoulder to wake her up. "Spence, hey, Spence. You need to wake up."

"Why?" Spencer asked, grumbling and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ezra just called," Aria started, pausing to take a breath, "He's here. With Toby. He said Toby wants to talk to you and explain what happened."

Spencer nodded her head, completely frozen in shock over what just came out of Aria's mouth. "Ezra...Toby...here...now?" Spencer mumbled, not completely understanding what she was hearing.

Aria nodded, "I know Spence. I know. It'll be okay. I'll be right here. I won't go anywhere, and neither will Ezra, okay? We'll stay here with you. We won't leave you alone with him, I promise, okay?" Aria hugged Spencer to her and stiffened as she heard the door open.

"Hey Spence..." Both girls heard Toby say before he trailed off as he fully walked into the room and saw that it wouldn't just be Spencer he had to speak to, "Hey Aria. How's it going?"****

A/N: And BOOM; this is where I leave you. I promise this will get updated. I just realized that it would be way too long as a one-shot, and the muses have struck me. So, no matter which way tonights episode goes, it will NOT influence this story. I promise. It will end with Spoby. And I like that I created a new team! Go Team Spezria!  



End file.
